


En päästä koskaan irti

by JediWitchDirectioner01



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: M/M, Simpsonit, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 01:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10503642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediWitchDirectioner01/pseuds/JediWitchDirectioner01
Summary: Lenny velloo itsesäälissä ja uskoo, ettei saa Carlia ikinä itselleen





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lenny/Carlia on aivan vaan liian vähän. Tämä ship ansaitsee enemmän ficcejä! Joten päätinpä siksi itse kirjoittaa lyhyen oneshotin.

Lenny istui Moen baarissa huokaillen itsekseen. 

"Mitä nyt, Lenny?" Moe kysyi. "Olet huokaillut siinä jo pari tuntia!"

Lenny vain huokaisi uudestaan.

"Ei kai tämä johdu Carlista?" Moe kysyi, huokaisten nyt itsekin.

"Katsohan, arvasit ekalla oikein", Lenny mutisi.

"Jos minä olisin sinä, unohtaisin koko tyypin", Moe sanoi.

"Helpommin sanottu kuin tehty. Hän on paras ystäväni, en voi vaan hylätä häntä kertomatta syytä", Lenny sanoi.

Moe katsoi häntä surullisena. Vaikka hänen oma elämänsäkään ei ollut hohdokasta, oli surullista nähdä Lenny näin allapäin.

"Mitä jos vain... kertoisit hänelle tunteesi?" Moe ehdotti. Lennyn ilme muuttui, hänen silmänsä avautuivat apposen auki.

"Oletko hullu? Hän jättäisi minut kokonaan yksin, jos tietäisi totuuden", Lenny sanoi.

"Entä jos ei? Saisit ainakin mielenrauhan siitä kuin kerroit", Moe sanoi.

"Meidän ystävyytemme olisi vaakalaudalla... en voi tehdä sitä", Lenny huokaisi jälleen. 

"Et voi ainakaan huokailla vaan täällä koko iltaa", Moe mutisi.

"Miten niin en voi?" Lenny kysyi, nyt hieman hämmästellen.

"En jaksa tuota itsesääliä", Moe vastasi. 

"Anna vielä yksi", Lenny pyysi.

"No okei sitten", Moe myöntyi. Baarin ovi aukeni ja sisään asteli Homer. 

"Olutolutolutolut", Homer sanoi yhteenpötköön. Hän istui tavalliselle paikalleen ja huomasi sitten allapäin olevan Lennyn.

"Ei kai taas sitä ruikutusta?" Homer valitti.

"Paraskin puhuja, Homer. Valitat aina kaikesta", Lenny sanoi. 

"Sano Carlille niin päästään tästä asiasta jo eroon", Homer sanoi ja taputti Lennyä pienoisesti selkään. "Tuskin Carl sinua jättää... olette parhaat kaverit"

"Tuota samaa olen yrittänyt itsekin sanoa", Moe sanoi. 

Lenny mietti asiaa. Pitäisikö hänen todellakin paljastaa Carlille tunteensa? Pitäisikö hänen riskeerata ystävyytensä vain omien tunteiden vuoksi? 

Entä jos Carl jättäisikin hänet? Hän ei olisi enää mitään ilman häntä. Carl oli hänelle kuin lämmittävä aurinko, joka sai aina hyvälle tuulelle. Mitä hän tekisi ilman aurinkoaan?

"Okei, olen päättänyt asian. Kerron hänelle tänään. Tai oikeastaan samantien", Lenny ilmoitti ja maksoi juomansa.

"Hyvä Lenny!" Homer hurrasi.

"Niin sitä pitää", Moe sanoi.

"Onnea matkaan", Barneykin sanoi.

 

\-----------

 

Lenny meni autoonsa ja avasi puhelimensa. Carl oli kotonansa, hän ei ollut jaksanut tulla baariin tänä iltana. Lenny valitsi Carlin numeron ja soitti siihen.

"Moi Lenny", Carl vastasi.

"Terve vaan... olen tulossa sinne päin, kai se on ok?" Lenny kysyi.

"Joo, katson tässä vain elokuvaa", Carl kertoi.

"Minulla olisi... vakavaa asiaa", Lenny nielaisi. 

"Mitä nyt?" Carl kuulosti hätäiseltä. 

"Parempi että sanon sen kasvotusten. Nähdään kohta", Lenny sanoi ja sulki sitten puhelimen. Hän käynnisti auton ja oli matkalla kohti Carlin taloa, mikä oli (ihme ja kumma) aivan Lennyn talon vieressä. 

 

\------------

 

Aivan liian pian hän oli perillä. Lennyn vatsaa väänsi inhottavasti.

"Nyt sitä mennään... onneksi otin ensin muutaman rohkaisuryypyn", Lenny tuumaili itsekseen.

Hänen sydämensä takoi rinnassaan, kun hän soitti ovikelloa. Carl avasi oven synkkä ilme kasvoillaan. Lenny astui sisään ja meni istumaan olohuoneeseen. Carl tuli perässä ja istui Lennyn vierelle.

"No?" Carl kysyi. Lenny nielaisi.

"Minä... minulla...", hän yritti sanoa.

"Hengitä ihan rauhassa", Carl rauhoitteli. Lenny veti syvään henkeä ja sanoi sitten.

"Minä olen... ihastunut", Lenny sanoi.

"Tuoko se vakava asia oli?" Carl kummasteli hieman.

"Niin", Lenny vastasi.

"Öö... okei", Carl sanoi.

"Olen ihastunut sinuun", Lenny paljasti koko asian. Carl tuijotti häntä kuin tyhmää, joka ei osaa helpointakaan matikanlaskua.

"Anteeksi. En minä tarkoittanut", Lenny mutisi. Hän painoi kätensä kasvojensa eteen häpeillen.

"Olet vain niin... en tiedä. Sinussa on vain jotain sellaista mikä on saanut minut aivan sekaisin", Lenny sanoi. Carl kohotti kätensä ja poisti Lennyn kädet kasvojensa edestä. 

Carlin synkkä ilme oli muuttunut kirkkaaksi. Hän hymyili kuin jotain maailman ihaninta olisi tapahtunut.

"Minäkin pidän sinusta", Carl kuiskasi. Sitten hän painoi huulensa Lennyn omille ja suuteli ensin pehmeästi, sitten intohimoisemmin. Lenny suuteli takaisin kun järkytys oli laantunut.

Oli uskomatonta ajatella, että hän oli nyt tässä, suutelemassa Carlia! Lenny oli uskonut, että Carl ei tuntenut häntä kohtaan mitään.

Ikuisuudelta tuntuneen ajan jälkeen he irtaantuivat toisistaan. Carl veti Lennyn halaukseen. 

"En haluaisi koskaan päästää irti", Carl sanoi.

"Älä sitten päästä", Lenny kuiskasi ja hymyili onnellisena. Elämä taisi sittenkin antaa jotain suurta.


End file.
